5-Acetamido-2,4-dimethyltrifluoromethanesulfonanilide, which can also be referred to as N-[2,4-dimethyl-5-[[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]amino] phenyl] acetamide, is a known useful herbicide (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,078).
This compound, which has the structure ##SPC1##
Will be designated hereinafter as Compound A. The horticulturally acceptable salts thereof are also known useful herbicides.
The compound 3-[ p-(p-chlorophenoxyl)phenyl] -1,1-dimethylurea is also known to have utility as a herbicide (as outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,682). This compound, which has the structure ##SPC2##
Will be designated hereinafter as Compound B.